


Aftermath

by nanuk_dain



Series: Terminator Salvation Fanart [6]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Making Love, Manip, Photoshop, Sex, Tenderness, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle, Marcus and the heat of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/9818/9818_original.jpg)


End file.
